


Secrets are silly

by bottledyarn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottledyarn/pseuds/bottledyarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis feels really sick but doesn't want to bother the other boys with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets are silly

**Author's Note:**

> Originally by request on my tumblr.

It was a weird kind of illness- Louis had no idea what had him feeling that way, but his head was spinning every time he stood up.  And his stomach felt awful, nauseous and uneasy.  No matter what he did, sit, stand, lie down, he was unbearably dizzy.

            Harry asked him what was wrong- apparently he was really pale and looked feverish- but Louis said he was fine.

            Harry dropped it, accepting that if Louis said he was fine, he was fine.  The other boys witnessed the exchange, so they didn’t ask. 

            Louis didn’t like drawing unnecessary attention from the other guys.  They all tended to freak out when one of them was sick, and Louis hated the kind of attention they gave when he got sick.  So he decided that this time, he wouldn’t say anything, especially since they needed to do things today.

            They had a signing for the entire day in some random Florida mall, so fortunately they were sitting.  Louis sat with his head propped on one hand, the swirling feeling in his stomach pulling his attention away every few minutes.

            One of the fans asked him if he was okay.  Of course he put on a smile and said yes- he had no clue what a fan would do if he admitted he didn’t feel good.  Probably call 911 on his behalf.

            “Lou, can you go grab some waters?  That whole crate, maybe?” Liam asked. “We want to give them to people who look sick, it’s really hot.”

            Louis looked at him for a second, not fully registering the words.  His ears were ringing, and everything was a little wobbly.

            “…Louis?”

            Louis nodded. “Yeah, I can get the water,” he said. “Where is it?”

            “Through the security doors and to the left,” Harry said. “It’s fairly big.”

            Louis took a short breath and stood up, gesturing for the fan in front of the table to wait a minute.  Louis didn’t really realize that he was falling until there were arms supporting him.  Everything had gone black so quickly that the fall had been instantaneous.  Later, he’d find videos of it on YouTube.  It was fairly dramatic- he leapt to his feet, took one step, and then swayed and crumpled to the ground, all of the boys jumping up to try and catch him.

            Louis had to be informed that he’d passed out- when he woke up on a couch, he had no idea how he’d gotten there.  A bag of ice was on his forehead, and he pulled it off as soon as he woke up.  Nobody was in the room with him, so he stood up and left, carrying the bag of ice loosely in one hand.  He found his way back to the large signing room fairly quickly.

            The security team freaked out when he walked out of the doors.  So did the fans, of course, screaming and flailing at him. The boys all jumped up and came over to him, shoving him back through the doors into the dark back hallway. 

            “What are you doing, you fainted!” Harry exclaimed.

            Louis blinked. “I fainted?”

            “No duh,” Zayn said. “How’d you think you teleported to a couch?”

            Louis shrugged. “I didn’t really think about it too much.”

            “Did you feel bad all day?” Niall asked. 

            Louis shrugged again. “Kind of.”

            “You’re an idiot,” Harry said. “Go lie down.”

            Louis sighed. “I have to sign more things.”

            “I’ll draw something on everyone’s CDs on your behalf,” Liam said. “Now go sleep.”

            “I already slept,” Louis complained, resisting against them as they tried to push him back towards the room.  “I’m fine.”

            “You _fainted_ ,” Zayn said. “Like in the movies.  Go sleep.”

            Louis resigned to his fate and laid down on the couch, waiting until they left to sit up.   He knew that they’d freak out, they always did.  Of course, fainting was a little serious.  But he was fine now. 

            Despite his insistence that he was ‘fine’, when they returned to the room at the end of the day, Louis was completely unconscious, almost falling off the couch when Niall prodded him.  Louis insisted that they were ridiculous, but he knew that they panicked about illness because they cared, and sometimes they were right about the severity of his sick bouts.  Sometimes.


End file.
